


Hold Me Close (Don't Let Go)

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, It's fluff and love and happiness, Literally this is pure fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of Anxiety, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: He's not sure when they became this domestic. Shit, it feels like a lifetime. Spencer can recall brief periods of sappy love and hardcore make out sessions, but now? Now they're an old married couple who bicker about things like laundry and fucking tv episodes. Not that that's a bad thing, Spencer thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a quick little drabble of domestic Brencer. Oops?

"Do you think dogs know how much we love them?" 

Spencer looks up from video he's watching on his phone, pausing right when the little girl was being hit in the face with the ball. 

"I...I don't know. Probably Bren, I would think so at least. Why else would Penny and Bogs cuddle with us so much?" 

Brendon pauses to contemplate, leading to a long hum and then a smushed cheek against Spencer's shoulder. As if magnetically drawn, the drummer wraps his left arm around Brendon's small frame, dropping a kiss to the mans hair. How the hell did he get so lucky? 

"You know...speaking of dogs, we should probably feed the munchkins and then get some food for ourselves," Spencer suggests, yawning a bit, laughing when Brendon wrinkles his nose at the idea. Today had been a nice and quiet lazy day, full of cuddles and movies and smoking. They're both still coming down from the earlier session and Spencer's been getting hungry for a while. 

"Fine, fine. But you owe me a blow job tonight for making me get up when I'm so fuckin' comfy," Brendon pouts, large lips jutting out. Spencer lets out a snort and presses a kiss to his boyfriends lips. 

"Deal," he says as his leg comes to hook around Brendon's. The younger boy lets his hands, calloused from drumming, slide down Brendon's impossibly tight pants, resting his palm on Brendon's ass. 

The other looks up and wriggles around a bit. "Tease." 

"You know it baby, that's me," Spence chuckles, feeling up his boyfriends ass before regretfully slipping his hand back out, sitting up. 

He's not sure when they became this _domestic_. Shit, it feels like a lifetime. Spencer can recall brief periods of sappy love and hardcore make out sessions, but now? Now they're an old married couple who bicker about things like laundry and fucking tv episodes. Not that that's a bad thing, Spencer thinks as he stretches his arms above his head, revealing his happy trail. 

Brendon can't resist and leans over, pressing a kiss to the soft hair, making Spencer squirm and laugh. 

"You're gross." 

"You love me anyway," Brendon beams, brown eyes shining. 

Spencer can't even deny it. He does. He loves Brendon more than he ever thought possible. 

By the time Penny and Bogart come in from outside after eating, Spencer's getting off the phone with the chinese takeout guy and Brendon's lighting another joint. There's a few beer bottles on their coffee table, along with a bowl and a baggie. Spence can't seem to take his eyes off his boyfriend, the lighting from the windows hitting the black haired man just right. 

Feeling playful, he walks over and takes the joint right out of Brendon's mouth, putting it between his own lips instead. Brendon manages an undignified squawk before he lets it go, far too chilled out to care about trivial things anymore. He lets himself drink in the picture of Spencer smoking, eyes glassy and happy, body relaxed. What a sight. 

They're in the middle of another particularly heated make out session when the door bell rings and the dogs go crazy. Brendon answers the door with messy hair and flushed cheeks while Spencer tries to corral the dogs away from the amused looking take out guy. They pay and Brendon ears a fist bump. He gives a nice tip. 

Lying on the couch, legs slotted together and shoulders bumping, Brendon looks at Spencer, noodles still in his mouth. 

"Do you think we've made an impact on music?" 

Spencer rolls his eyes fondly. 

"What's with all the questions tonight B? Having an existential crisis?"

"Fuck _off_ , I'm just saying," Brendon shrugs, taking a sip of Spencer's sprite.

"I know, dork." Spencer's quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah. I think we've made an impact, and we'll continue to. Even when we're old and gray and you can't fit into your sparkly pants anymore."

 "Yeah yeah, laugh it up pal. You won't be so hot either," Brendon lies, knowing that could never be true. 

**********

The thing about Brendon, Spencer thinks, as he's walking down the cereal isle at the grocery store- is that he's just so good. He's so good and sweet and wants to make everyone happy, even if he tries to act cool and shit. Spencer's been there when Brendon first watched Frozen. He saw the tears. 

This is why it's six o'clock on a Thursday afternoon and instead of being with his boyfriend, smoking and maybe watching tv, he's at the store, looking for some of his favorite foods. 

It's been stressful the past few months and Spencer can see it wearing on Brendon. He's still his usually bubbly puppy like self, but there are moments where Brendon's dazed and far off, thinking about things that aren't in his control, worrying himself sick. Yesterday was particularly hard. Management had rung them up, told them that by the end of the year they needed a new album. It's three months till December. Sure they've been working on stuff, but now that they have an actual dead line, everything is more intense. 

He hums along with the Brittney Spears song that's playing over the speakers as he drops in some rice krispy treats to the buggy, wondering if he should get something other than beer for tonight. Using his judgement, he ends up with two pints of chocolate milk, the whole fat kind. Brendon's going to make such good love to him tonight for that. 

Gathering the rest of his goodies, along with some paper towels and tissues (fuck you adulthood), Spencer makes his way back to his car and lets himself think about his little family the whole drive home. 

***********

"B! You here?" Spencer calls out as he leans down to pet Bogart who's jumping on his legs. They really should teach him not to do that, but he's just too damn cute. 

He doesn't get a reply so he sets the grocery bags down, puts up anything that needs to be kept cold and then starts his hunt for his tiny best guy. 

What he's greeted with has him grabbing his phone out of his pocket and snapping a few pictures before walking over. 

Brendon's starfished on their bed, stomach down. The covers and messy but cozy looking, and Penny Lane is curled into his side. Spencer's sure he's been writing because there's a notebook along with a few crumpled up pieces of paper next to him. Deciding to win brownie points and be the sappy boyfriend, Spence backs slowly out of the room and shuts the door before heading to the kitchen to whip up some pizza. 

There's ten minutes left on the timer when Brendon shuffles out of their room, looking impossibly adorable. His shirt is rumpled and he's got on black calvin kleins and socks. Spencer swears his heart skips a beat.

"Hey sleepy head," he murmurs, brushing some hair out of his eyes before moving towards Brendon who clings to him much like a child. 

"Mmm, missed you," the shorter boy whines, burying his cold nose into Spencer's neck, earning a small swat on the ass. 

"Missed you too babe. I'm making pizza. Even got bell peppers," he announces proudly. You'd think after being told twenty times, he'd remember to get some each time they make pizza. It never happens. 

Brendon laughs, low and sleep-stained, pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips. 

"I love you." 

Spencer feels his stomach flutter, just like every other time those words leave Brendon's lips. 

"I love you too, even if you do cuddle up in bed without me, asshole," Spencer remarks, earning another kiss from the man. 

The timer dings soon after, causing Spencer to break away. He puts on the oven mitt Brendon had given him last year; the one that looks like a stormtroopers hand, and gets the bubbling pizza out of the over, laying it on their pizza stone to cool. Perks of being in a famous band. They have stuff like pizza stones. What the fuck is their life? Brendon cuts through Spencer's musings. 

"I was thinking we could take a bath or something tonight? I bought this cool as shit bath bomb thing today, thought you might wanna try it out." 

Spencer hums a moment, as if he's not obviously going to say yes. 

"I don't _know_...." 

"Suck it up Smith, we're taking a bath that's going to make us glittery and smell like flowers and you're going to love it." 

Spencer knows he's lost the fake battle the second he starts laughing. 

"Sounds like heaven to me." 

********

It's not so much the size of each other as it is the size of their tub. They've been talking about upgrading to a bigger one, but for now they're stuck with their tiny one. This in turn makes their bath adventure much more interesting, to say the least. Brendon fills the water up as high as he can without the tub overflowing and drops his 'Shoot For the Stars' bath bomb in. It starts fizzing instantly, blue and gold bleeding out into the water. The scent of honey starts wafting through the bathroom and Spencer groans happily. 

"Have I ever told you you're a fuckin' genius?" 

"No, but you should after I go get my second idea..." With that Brendon's off, walking out of the bathroom, shaking his ass playfully the whole way. 

He's back a few minutes later, bowl in hand, and Spencer falls in love just a little bit more. Baths and weed. Jesus christ. 

Brendon sets the items down and strips quickly, as if he's practiced the motions his whole life. Spencer gets out of his jeans and shirt, ignoring the slight bulkiness around his waist and middle. As if he can read the others mind, Brendon walks over and wraps his arms around Spencer, pressing kisses to his neck. 

"You're so fucking sexy, Spencer Smith, and I love you." 

Spencer pretends his contacts are messing up and tears aren't threatening to spill out. 

*********

The next morning, Spencer wakes up to Brendon sucking his cock. Well okay. Good morning indeed. 

He mewls and lets his body shake with need as his boyfriend gets him off, letting himself go in the process. It's a mess in the bed sheets but it's worth it. Always worth it. 

They have a meeting with their manager in a few hours and Brendon's anxiety is out of control. They've managed six good solid songs so far since the meeting a month ago, and while Spencer is confident that everyone's going to love them, Brendon's not so sure. His knee bounces up and down, so fast that Spencer has to physically push against him to get him to stop. He holds out a hand for him instead and squeezes the others fingers when laid in his. They've got this, as long as they've got each other, they've always got this. 

*********  
It dawns on Spencer one day in early December, that he and Brendon are that couple that everyone hates because they're kind of like an old married couple. It could be worse, he thinks as he fills up Brendon's coffee cup for the second time that morning. Brendon takes it gratefully and sips the warm liquid, snuffling like a puppy in the process. He's been fighting a cold for the past couple of days, which isn't a big surprise. Not when they've done seven shows in the past five days, done meet and greets, been to six different states. 

Last night Brendon had gone to bed earlier than normal, exhausted to the core. He'd woken up this morning unable to breathe through his nose, his throat sore and body achy. 

Spencer knows Brendon hates being sick, so he makes a nest of blankets for them on the couch and lets Brendon wallow in self pity and chocolate milk as they watch reruns of Danny Phantom and doze off together.

 

 


End file.
